


Why Dont we Just Dance

by Stonylovestory



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonylovestory/pseuds/Stonylovestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are finally moved into their new house as newlyweds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dont we Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading this please leave comments with any changes I need to make I also will take suggestions so if you want me to write something just tell me :D

I woke up to the sound of feet softly walking down the hall. Tony was not next to me and I immediately feared the worst, they were hated by lots of villains after all. He started to walk slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen. I jumped around the corner of the kitchen to see Tony making coffee while fiddling with a radio at the table. I walked over and slipped my arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. "Steve"! Tony exclaimed. "I love you" I said as I kissed his cheek. He finished tinkering with the old radio and it started to play "The Way You Look Tonight" and I tugged Tony's arm so he would stand up and dance with me. I put my arms around his waist and he put his around my neck. He rested his head on my shoulder and I did the same. And as we swayed back and forth to the music in our pajamas at three in the morning I knew this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.


End file.
